The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a food and treat dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a food and treat dispenser that is portable, durable and lightweight and provides a convenient container and dispenser to carry, for example, food and treats, when walking, hiking or performing other physical activities, with or without pets.
When walking, hiking or performing other physical activities, with or without pets, it is often desirable to take along food or treats. It is currently necessary to carry such food or treats in a pants, shirt or jacket pocket, or in a bag, or perhaps in a back pack or fanny pack. These prior art methods have disadvantages which include being inconvenient, damaging the food or treats being carried and/or causing the container to become dirty due to food or treat “crumbs.”
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a food and treat dispenser that is lightweight and convenient and is capable of being operated using one hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a food and treat dispenser that is easy to load with food or treats and allows such food or treats to be easily dispensed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a food and treat dispenser which can be carried on a user's belt or around a user's neck and which is easy to clean and keeps the user's cloths clean.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a food and treat dispenser that consists of an enclosed container fabricated from a relatively soft pliable polymeric material having at least one aperture to permit food and treats to be inserted into and removed from the enclosed container. More preferably, the food and treat dispenser in accordance with the present invention is fabricated as an integral one-piece enclosed container having a relatively flat top portion. The relatively flat top portion includes an aperture to allow food and treats to be inserted through the aperture into the integral one-piece enclosed container and the relatively flat base portion also includes an aperture to allow food and treats to be removed from the integral one-piece enclosed container. The aperture in the relatively flat top portion is preferably longer than the aperture in the relatively flat base portion. If desired, a quick disconnect chain can be inserted through openings in the sidewall of the elongated cylindrical or oval central portion or the food and treat dispenser can include a hook to allow the food and treat dispenser to be carried, for example, around a user's neck or wrist or attached to, for example, a belt, belt loop, pet leash handle or pet collar.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.